Power or Love
by Heather the Hobbit
Summary: What would happen if a power-hungry hobbit and Saruman were loose in Hobbiton at the same time? Is it only Frodo & co who can stop them? Please R/R.
1. Sharky

Power or Love  
  
By Heather  
  
A/N: This is set when Sharky (Saruman) has made himself the master of Hobbiton.  
  
This is my first fan fic, and I'm doing my best, so please no nasty reviews! Pretty please!  
  
Also look out for the fics I write with my friend Elawen. At the moment we are working on "The Return of the Fellowship (minus Aragorn and Boromir mwahaha)", and we've just posted the first chapter of "Chat with the Fellowship". Our account is named "Elawen and Heather" so if you have the time, please R/R. Please R/R this story as well!!!!  
  
Enough of that, on with the story…  
  
~*~  
  
"Have you seen him yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Me-self, I think he's just a sort of dark shadow with power."  
  
"Power. What I wouldn't do for that."  
  
~*~  
  
Ivy was a highly unusual hobbit in many ways. She had the same stature, clothes and hairy feet as the others. But not the same mind…  
  
Ivy was clever, and many thought her fair. She knew how things should be… everyone obeying, and worshipping her as the great and powerful ruler of middle-earth. She envisioned one day to leave the Shire. Sit on a great throne. Her cold, green eyes overlooking a vast kingdom.  
  
One day she would rule all of middle-earth. Nothing could stand in her way.  
  
~*~  
  
Since the arrival of Sharky Ivy had been devising ways of getting him out of Bag End, and herself into it.  
  
She began to watch Sharky. No hobbit dared to ask her what she was doing, as Ivy was slightly feared for her cunning and secrecy in Hobbiton.  
  
Cruel creatures with whips would sometimes come along to move her from her post. But soon they feared her as well. Their whips fell hard, but Ivy did not scream or cry. Instead ordering them to try harder.  
  
~*~  
  
Ivy walked confidently up to the door of Bag End and knocked loudly on the scratched green paint. Loud footsteps echoed from inside and the door was thrust open.  
  
In the doorway stood a proud and terrible old man, which an aura of great power seemed to radiate around. His long silver beard reached down almost to his waist, and his white robes were immaculately clean. This must be Sharky.  
  
Pushing past him with difficulty Ivy said, "can I come in?" Sharky looked with scorn and surprise at this cheeky hobbit, and closed the door without a word.  
  
Once inside Ivy began: "Sharky I have been watching you for quite some time, when I was not being whipped of course. I was fascinated how you gained so much power so quickly. But you do not have complete power."  
  
"Oh don't I you miserable halfling," said Sharky in a hoarse whisper, glaring at Ivy threateningly.  
  
"No you don't. This is where I can help you. I can influence your slaves. Gain their trust. All I ask for is a share of what you receive." 


	2. Stay to tea!!!

Power or Love: Chapter 2  
  
By Heather the hobbit  
  
A/N: I hope you're all enjoying this story, please review me. Pretty please! I hope to have some better stories out after this one so keep an eye out for those. One is Harry Potter; I have another LOTR one in mind, and an original. The original I've already written 16 pages of, and that has the best plot, out of my ideas, in my opinion.  
  
Don't forget to have a look for "Chat with the fellowship"!  
  
Do any of you like peanut butter and banana sandwiches? All my friends think I'm mad but they're the best sandwiches on the planet… Anyway on with the story, before I start telling you all about more sandwiches!  
  
~*~  
  
Sharky glared imperiously down at the hobbit, who glared boldly back up. " What do you mean, a share?" Asked Sharky menacingly.  
  
"I want to have the hobbits obeying my will. To carry out orders for both me and you." Great, thought Ivy. When she had control over the hobbits she would march them to Bree, once there, knowing that Bree had minimal defence since the rangers had left, she would attack. This would gain more people to her army. She would carry on thus until she could rule all of middle-earth. Her dream would be true, she would sit on her great throne one day, armies flocking to her banner! If only she could fool Sharky into believing she could help.  
  
"No," replied Sharky, his voice dripping with amusement at this confident hobbit. He had never met a man, or a woman, especially such a small woman, who would dare ask him for "a share in his power". He would not fall for her trick though, he knew he had all the power in Hobbiton, and all the other hobbits, except this one, would obey him. When his staff was broken he had not lost the poison of his voice, he could deceive the hobbits much better than the way she was trying to fool him. But he would not fall for the trick. And he certainly would not fall for her…  
  
~*~  
  
Damn her device did not fool the old git! But now she couldn't leave she would just have to try a different angle.  
  
"Go," Sharky ordered, "before I to put a spell on you." Any other hobbit Sharky would have killed as soon as it came to the door, but this one was different. She was a tyrant in her own small way. Yet she was prettier than any of his other slaves, confident too. He felt a strange sort of link with her, the sort he had felt only once, before he had looked into the palantir. He wanted to impress this hobbit that stood before him so imposing, that's why he had threatened to put a spell on her. He knew well he had lost all his magical power now but that did not stop the power he had always possessed, to manipulate weaker beings. This hobbit did not seem to be affected by him though…  
  
"How do you do magic?" asked Ivy her voice dripping now with disdain, for she had never seen him do any magic, just make threats which other hobbits were to scared of to refuse.  
  
"Would you like me to dispose of it master?" asked Grima Wormtounge as he moved sneakily out from a shadowy corner into the centre of the room.  
  
"No Worm leave it to me." Sharky commanded, then turning to Ivy, with a look on his face as if he had just seen something foul. "For your insolence you will stay here until I see fit to chain you back up with the slaves. Now Worm, take it to a room, leave me in peace." Sharky did not know why he had ordered for her to stay. Usually he would have just killed her and left it. He would wait and see what would happen. Yes, wait and see.  
  
~*~  
  
Wormtounge led Ivy into a dark cramped room, in which all Mr Frodo's old, precious things had been stored in; ready to be burnt when Sharky got cold. Wormtounge pushed her roughly inside and locked the door. As he muttered incoherently about a king.  
  
Ivy knew that she was now one step closer to her victory. 


End file.
